Inkjet printers, which perform printing using inkjet techniques, are known in the art. Such an inkjet printer includes an ink supply path connecting an ink cartridge serving as an ink source to an ink head. Such an ink supply path will hereinafter be simply referred to as an “ink path”. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an inkjet printer including: two ink cartridges; an ink head; and an ink path connecting the ink cartridges to the ink head. When one of the ink cartridges is empty, this inkjet printer allows ink to be supplied from the other ink cartridge. This enables ink cartridge replacement without suspending printing.